Together against the world
by Immatureboys
Summary: Shinji and Misato continue their relationship, but its now taking to the next level as far as changes that has occurred to everyone.
1. New life together

Author's Note: New Misato and Shinji story for you in nutshell, will I update further, we'll see, still I hope you enjoy it. Still, we'll see where it goes from here.

* * *

Breathing in and out, Misato could feel the passion in her body burning like fire. She could feel Shinji's presences inside of her thrusting in and out. It was ecstasy in her whole body. Each reaction felt like she was going crazy. Never had she felt this good inside since her relationship with Kaji.

As their encounters grew stronger so did their bound with each other.

"Shinji…!" Misato cried out with the utmost passion after the final stroke.

She had awakened from the shine of the morning sun, little sore on her womanly body. She had dreamed about the last night Shinji and Misato had made love. It ached in between her legs and chest. Inside her head, she could still hear her latest moans.

It was so blurrily into her eyes. As she turned the over way, her partner was not there beside her. As she tried to sleep more, the sun went further across her face.

"Alright Mr. Sun, I'm up already." She mourned. While waking up in her birthday suit, Misato was the first to hit the showers this morning.

As the water slid down her body, she still stood, thinking about her new love and her new life with Shinji Ikari. The boy who was once dependent on her had now became independent and very mature. Through her time of grief and struggle, Shinji had always been there for her physically and mentally.

Not taking a time to decide, she quickly slipped on short shorts and spaghetti strapped shirt. She found Shinji in the kitchen cooking breakfast like a stay-at-home-wife. By the sizzling grill and boils, she could smell it from a mile away. He was almost very attractive with his brood shoulders and longer hair. Using baby steps at a time, she snuck up on Shinji. Then within an instant, she embraced Shinji with nice back hug and a morning kiss to his neck.

"Good morning Misato." Shinji greeted feeling her from behind.

"Good morning my darling Shinji," Misato greeted rubbing her head on his back.

It was hard to believe that a year had already passed since their relationship together. They were still living under the same roof as each other, but instead of guardian and child, it was now lovers. It was not every day that there were relationships between people with a mighty big age gap. Misato had watched eat with the same calmness as he was young. That much has not changed of Shinji.

Everything else had gone through changes over this year. Because of the massive destruction of Japan due to the Eva's and Angels, Nerv was the primary blame of this tragedy. And thus due to huge lawsuit, Nerv was shutdown. Everyone else was disbanded from Nerv while the commander, Gendo Ikari, had taken reasonability for the actions, destruction and even deaths.

While Nerv had been shutdown, everyone that had worked for Nerv went their own separate ways either finding new paths or new careers. But so far it had only been them together. As they finished up, Shinji had cleared up the table and dishes. They could still hear the morning birds chirping at the window.

Knowing her drinking habits, Shinji had set a beer on the table by Misato. Misato shrugged the beer away. The boy was almost surprised to see Misato turned down her favorite beer she has every morning and night. "Thanks Shinji, but I don't feel like it right now." Misato moaned with her head on the table.

"Are you feeling okay Misato?" Shinji said placed his back hand on Misato's forehead. Misato head was almost warm. It certainly was no ordinary fever.

"I'm fine, just under the weather lately."

"It must have been another one of your hangovers." Shinji muttered guessing.

Misato paid Shinji with mad stare. Knowing what he said was wrong; Shinji cleared his throat in correction. Shinji placed a blanket around Misato's body while she rested her head. Even if she said she was fine, Shinji's concern for her was great.

"Whatever the case, get well soon Misato." Shinji kissed her on the side of her head. "I'm off to work now."

"Yeah…see you later." Misato moaned in pain.

"Take good care of yourself Misato, I'm serious." Shinji reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

* * *

Ever since Nerv had been disbanded, some had been left unemployed. Other had found other forms of work, because of their past experience. But because Misato was on unemployment, Shinji had decided to get a part-time job at a local convenience store. He was mostly in charge of loading and unloading trucks worth or material goods. The hours were from morning till night and the pay was decent.

With a sucker in his mouth, he watched every single customer at the store from the sales counter. There were nothing by the sounds of the store bell and nature echoing through the day. As he checked out one customer, he gave a simple, "Thank you please come again."

As the bell chimed again Shinji said, "Hello and welcome."

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody is all grown up." Shinji instantly recognized that familiar voice. When he turned around, he was shocked much less surprised to see the person right in front of him. Shinji's old classmate, friend and ally, Asuka-Langley-Sohryu, was in the flesh in lovely spring dress and wearing the same cocky grin.

Not wanting to get into any fight, Shinji started the conversation slowly, "Hello Asuka, so how have you been?"

"Oh you know here and there, dealing with the fact that I can't no longer show you up anymore in Eva's. And I'm just living a nice quiet but boring-ass life." Asuka rambled.

"Well it could be worst."

Asuka signed picking out a water. "Yeah I suppose your right. So how is Misato doing?"

"She's doing fine, but she's been feeling out of it. She even denied her usual favorite beer."

"Knowing her, I'm sure it's just a stomach ach from consuming all that alcohol or even being with you all day."

Shinji was offended by the comment, but was used to Asuka's daily insults right about now. After circling around the store, Asuka had picked some yogurts. When it was paid for, she left the other one to Shinji. Shinji didn't know what to say afterwords. "Consider it a parting gift from me to you." Asuka winked.

"What do you mean a parting gift Asuka?" Shinji inquired.

"What are you stupid? This will be the last time you see of little old me, because I'm going back to Germany tomorrow or should I say I'm being deported back to Germany."

"I'm sorry to hear that Asuka."

"Whatever, I'm done being in this country anyway." Asuka took her leave. "Even so, farewell Shinji and take care. Give Misato my regards, okay." It was hard for Asuka to say something nice to Shinji. Shinji could not help but smile at her stubbornness to be nice.

In the meantime while still feeling hazy; Misato had decided to check herself into the Emergency Room. It had been going on for days. None of her usual pills or medicine had worked on her condition. She waited in the lobby with other people who are hurt and sick. And because of her reputation in Nerv, she tried to cover herself by burying her face in magazine.

"Misato Katsuragi, you're up. The doctor will see you in a moment, right this way." The nurse called out.

"Okay, what are we dealing with here?" The female doctor came in to reveal another familiar face, Ritsuko Akagi, who was now working as hospital doctor. "Misato; what an unpleasant surprise to see you here? Did you consume a lot of beer again?"

"No, no, it's something more than that. I've been feeling hazy lately."

"Alright, strip down so I can do some examinations." Ritsuko instructed.

After hour's worth of examination and friendly catching up discussions, Ritsuko was almost at a loss for words to find the outcome of her sickness. Misato had already feared the worst outcome for her condition. Maybe she was getting disease or sickness. The results were killing her. "Well Misato, it would seem like you body has experience some physical growth of development inside and outside." Ritsuko had explained.

Question marks poured Misato's head, "Do you mind giving me that in English Ritsuko?"

"What I'm saying Misato is; I think you might be pregnant."

"But that's impossible; I always used Birth Control before having sex!" Misato burst blushing as hard as she could.

"Well that may be the problem Misato; you may have used the wrong kind dated a year back. I'm sorry but my reports never lie." Ritsuko took off her glasses. "Why don't you take pregnancy test to determine the outcome? But if you are really pregnant, then you better brace yourself. And also how will Shinji take it, to be a father at a young age? But I suppose it's foolish to jump the gun just yet."

* * *

This was a lot to take in to the former Eva's officer. To think that she was going to have baby like this was pretty darn overwhelming. She may have been in a relationship, but never thought about settling down like this. But will she be ready to take on this responsibility? The very thought was enough to make her head explode.

Still what will happen if Shinji finds out? Will he be alright with situation or will he leave her in fear? What will Misato do if she endures loneliness again? Will she be able to keep herself together then? Should she had felt relived shock or ashamed of this turn of events.

So much was going though her head that she could barely think straight, let alone sleep on it. She didn't even hear the sounds of the front door as Shinji came home. "I'm home Misato." He announced. "Misato, are you there?"

"Oh hi Shinji, welcome back," Misato greeted Shinji home.

Shinji felt her forehead. "How are you feeling Misato? Are you still sick?"

"I'm fine Shinji, just was a bit off today." Misato replied.

"You should take these. They should help your upset body. I also ran into Asuka for the last time." Shinji left Misato with some pills. "I'm going to get dinner started."

Misato pulled Shinji's arm. "Shinji, you don't have to do all of this. I mean I'm the adult after all. Shouldn't I be the one providing for you?"

Shinji shook his head. "Misato, don't be silly. You've been providing for me a lot lately. So it's my turn to provide for you while you're on unemployment. And besides I don't mind if I'm the one working, but that does not mean you should feel weak about it. Just like you taken care of me, I'll take care of you through thick and thin because I love you."

"Shinji I…"

"No matter what comes our way, I'm here for you now." Shinji said placing his head on Misato's. Those words alone were enough make Misato tear up as she embraced Shinji in very tight hug.


	2. Conforting Past Faces

As the buzzer sounded, it was the signal for Shinji to proceed through the metal doors. He followed the guard inside the facility, passing a bunch of random insane criminals behind bars. They either looked at him with killing intent or mystery behind their eyes. He was almost unconformable himself being here. Still he wondered, what the worse could happen if he was ever in this Asylum?

And despite Misato's protest, Shinji still insisted on coming here. Even if he was getting cold feet, he felt that this needed to be done either way. Whether he felt hatred, remorse, or sadness for his father did not matter to him, he just wanted to see Gendo Ikari once more.

"Right here kid, make it short." The guard told Shinji.

As Shinji entered the cell, he found lots of writing on the walls. It consisted of notes problems and explanations to some kind of riddle. Shinji found his father curled up with his arms wrapped around his legs. And by the look on his face, he had not shaved bathed or even slept in days.

"Hello father." Shinji greeted holding back his nervousness.

Gendo sat silently. He took a slight grimace at Shinji and then turned away.

"So how are you holding up in here, I trust you're doing okay?" Shinji started another subject.

"Why are you here?" Gendo inquired coldly.

I guess Shinji could not get passed his father's insight. Working for Gendo after all these years, he already knew that he was not the friendliest person ever or the most sociable. The man had spent years dedicated to his life's work and thus abandoning Shinji when he was a little child.

"I wanted to see you. After all you are my father, no matter what."

Gendo could not help but laugh at Shinji's response. Already Shinji was confused on this sudden change, he didn't say anything funny. But Gendo was not laughing in humor; it was more like evil insanity. He could not control himself laughing so much that it hurt.

"Unbelievable, you're like a beaten dog. No matter how much times your hit, you just end up coming back. And then you get hit even more." Gendo rambled. "And you want to know something boy, I never thought of you as my own son to begin with. Rei was the only one I had."

"Yeah but…" Shinji tried to explain. "Rei got transferred to a different school of all girls across the country to keep her from your hands."

"You've always been a disappointment to me. And now look at you, pretending to be a man when you're still the same scared cowardly little boy."

Shinji made an angry face. "I'm more of a man then you are now."

"What's the point, Nerv is dead and so are you? You heard me. You're dead to me, boy."

Shinji was deeply hurt by Gendo's harsh words, yet he didn't let that bother him one bit. As Gendo continued to laugh insanely, Shinji just stood there with an angry stare perfectly retrain from saying of doing anything. Gendo suddenly grasped Shinji's shoulder, tightly. "But since you're here, we can make something together. You hear me, we can recreate Nerv. We can start over."

"Times up kid; make it quick in there." The guard tapped on the door.

Now Gendo was just taking nonsense. Knowing he didn't really mean that, Shinji knocked his hands away from him. Shinji was disappointed that his efforts to change his father had failed. Not pleased by his decline, Gendo spat in his son's face. There was nothing further for Shinji as tapped on the door signaling the guard Shinji left a photo of his mother inside his cell. He tapped on the door signaling the guard. "Goodbye father, I hope you find peace here."

"That man's really lost it; sorry it did not work out. But he's beyond redemption." The guard said.

* * *

For the next hour on the road, there was silence between Shinji and Misato. Shinji watched the cloud in the sky constantly, while still thinking of his father. Where his father was going, he did not know what to feel nor should he even feel it. Should he even still treat him as a father at this moment? Since his father never gave him the same acknowledgement as Rei, Shinji had became more and more distance from him. Rei was treated more like daughter then Shinji ever was.

While Misato was driving, she could not help but be concerned about Shinji's personality. Not to mention, she would be carrying a baby inside of her as she felt her belly. Will Shinji be in shock and leave her for good when he finds out? With someone young being a father, but not having a good father himself. Would he be able to handle it the responsibility? There was so much going on Misato's and Shinji's mind at the very moment.

Not taking this moment of silence any longer, Misato decided to start a conversation. "So how did it go in there?"

Shinji took a sigh, "Not so well Misato, he could not bear the sight of me. And even went as far as saying 'you're dead to me' along the way."

Misato covered her hand on Shinji's hand. "I'm sorry to hear that Shinji."

"I thought I could possibly reach out to him. But seems like the closer I get, the further he goes."

"Aren't you even mad at him the way he used and manipulated you like a puppet?

"Off course I am, I could never forget that. But I just could not help but find some sadness inside of him. And I wanted so badly to help him, despite not giving any regards for my sake."

"You can't help everybody Shinji, believe me I know." Misato said.

As Misato stopped by a traffic light, she watched Shinji cute sleeping face. With one hand, she stroked his hair like a personal pet. As she looked at him, she greatly admired his growth and maturity. Ever since their get together, she no longer saw him as a child.

She now saw him as responsible adult and loving partner. Still she'd be lying she kind of missed the charming child inside of him. And never had she thought that they would be together this long. With Shinji around, Misato no longer felt lonely as she was at first.

Before she could make her move, a car honked behind her as Misato instantly caught glance of the changing light.

"Hey move it lady, some of us has places to go here!" The driver from behind shouted in rage.

"Oh keep your pants on buddy, I'm moving already!" Misato shouted back at him now getting back to reality. As told she moved with extreme speed, not knowing the limit she was going on. She was just fortunate there was no traffic cops nearby.

She made it back home, once again leaving tire tracks on the road. However, she failed realized Shinji completely dazed. "Hey Shinji did you have a nice nap?"

"I did until your screaming and reckless driving woke me up." Shinji said feeling the pain within the back of his head.

Misato blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that Shinji, I guess I have road rage issue sometime."

"It's okay; I'm used to how you drive right about now." Shinji replied while continuing to rub the back of his head.

"If you like I can kiss your boo-boo for you." Misato talked in baby language.

"Come on, stop teasing me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Oh… Shinji...That feels so good." Misato moaned in passionate affection as Shinji gave her a massage. The very feel of his young hands was like her inner self crying. Shinji had rubbed from her shoulders to her hips using the most soft touch as her could. While growing up, this was one of his new experiences that he learned throughout the years. Misato was always welcomed to it after her days work. Off course, Asuka would beat Shinji's face in before he let him touch her.

He even massaged her lower body like her legs and feet as an added bonus. At first, he was hesitant about going those places, but eventually grew into it. Now that Misato and Shinji were lovers, it did not make him feel like a pervert. The tense feeling was like convert to her bones.

"Hey Shinji,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you miss Asuka? For all I know, you two could have been a match-made-in-heaven."

Shinji stopped massaging her back. "I miss her constant insults and criticism. And her rotten attitude was enough to drive any boy away. But for all I know, she was more grown up then me, that I'm sure. Not to mention, she is one big giant contradiction. I don't think we could be together forever even if we tried." Shinji explained. "I'd divorce her less than a day." Shinji joked a little.

Misato wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck. "Well, I see you've grown a sense of humor now."

"Our complicated relationship is no different from you and Kaji."

Misato went silent for minute as she released Shinji. She turned her back away from Shinji. Under the impression that he offended her, Shinji thought of combat strategy. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go that far. It's none of my business." Shinji tried to explain placing his hand on Misato's shoulder. "Misato, I didn't mean it. It just popped up."

Out of nowhere, Misato pulled Shinji close to her as their foreheads touched. Both of them blushed on close contact. "Don't be ridiculous Shinji, that man no longer interest me anymore. The man I see now is you, honest."

Shinji wrapped his arms around her sides. "Yeah, I do too. You're the only one for me now, regardless of what people may say." Before they could conclude with kiss, a hard knock came at the apartment door. He was the first to answer to reveal more old friends. Toji and Kensuke, Shinji's old classmates and friends, also grown up greeted Shinji with joyless smile. Taking off their shoes, they wasted no time coming in, mostly to see Misato.

"It's been a long time boys." Misato greeted slightly disappointed by the interruption.

"Hey there Misato, how have you been?" Toji and Kensuke greeted in unison.

Toji wrapped his arm around Shinji shoulder with a smile. "Wow Shinji, I'm impressed. You lucky dog taking care of Misato like this. Not to mention being in a relationship with an older woman."

"Yeah, it's not too common seeing that around here in Japan, since it's usually the other way around." Kensuke added.

Shinji blushed over the praise. "Come guys, it's not that big of a deal."

"Well it is to us, and here you are still living together as a happy couple. I'm extremely jealous of you." Toji shot back.

"Toji, what happen to your leg?" Shinji was the notice to notice Toji's new left leg.

Toji pulled his pants leg to reveal a metal leg in replacement of the one he lost. Shinji almost felt guilty for what he had done to his friend. But he didn't have time to worry about that now.

Toji smiled. "This baby and I get by really fast. So don't worry about me. Since I was injured, we were entitled to cash settlement from Nerv and it was used to pay for my surgery operation. And thanks to this leg, I was able to work as couch back at our old school. Ibuki's helped me recover too."

"And I got an internship at Journalist Company south of Okinawa. If I do well, I may just go on staff." Kensuke held his trusty camera.

"That's really impressive." Shinji complimented.

"Yeah, well it's not as impressive as you have it. Living under the same roof still with a beautiful woman is pretty rewarding despite your complaints."

Shinji and Misato saw them off after sending hours of reminiscing with each other. Like Shinji and Misato, Toji and Kensuke were off on their own paths in life. They could only imagine what they will do next for the future so on and so forth.

After Shinji had kissed Misato goodbye leaving to work the next morning, Misato had retreated to her room. Hiding her body under the covers, she took a pregnancy test of her own. She waited countless amounts of hours for the results. The anticipation was making her cringe inside.

Deciding to kill more time, she turned on the TV. Even of it was the boring news, it was still something to put her mind at ease. After the last quarter, she had gotten the results. It was the moment of truth now. To her further surprise, it had come up completely and one-hundred percent positive. Even after trying it again, the results were still the same. And thus, Misato collapsed on her soft bed. She buried her face inside her pillows.

She asked herself looking at the results. "Shinji, what will you think of me now?"


	3. Experiencing new life

After witnessing the news of her pregnancy, Misato was beyond surprised that she didn't drink her favorite beer for days. This already had Shinji concerned, but he did not worry too much that she was cutting back. He was rather pleased if not still surprised.

When Shinji had went to his work shift, Misato started to attend Child Care classes for new and new and beginning moms. Even if Misato was going to be a mom, she still felt like the outcast of the group. She did not think she could look at her pregnancy with optimism like all the other women.

In fact, she was rather scared of being there. Fearing that she may be one of those mothers, but at the same time she feared that what pain and stress the job may bring. That's not to say that working as an Eva Commander did not have its share of stressful situations.

The teacher came in with a happy-go-lucky smile. "Good evening ladies, we are here today to teach about caring for a new life in your arms. And I promise you from the end of this class, you will be fine mothers of tomorrow."

Misato sighed with her eyes rolled after her response. She felt like she was in Psych Group thereby Session. The teacher's perkiness was beyond the creep meter.

"Now then let's get started. Each and every one of you will be given a child to take care of. So let's do our best, shall we?" She instructed with the biggest smile ever. One of the workers came in and passed each woman a baby doll.

Misato felt the hunk of plastic in her arms. Already she was confused on this process. She didn't know where to start in terms of questions. The teacher was the first to walk over to Misato side. "You're doing it all wrong. You have to hold it gently and delicately with both hands or the child will fuss and cry." The teacher instructed Misato, taking the plastic baby and holding it both hands.

Misato felt like she was being scolded. "Sorry, I'm new to this whole thing."

"Don't worry about it, it takes time to process. I can tell you I've had a lot of young mothers in here with cold feet. Now cradle him in your arms." She continued to instruct Misato.

As told, Misato held the plastic baby with both hands. Gently and delicately, she held it with the utmost care. She rocked it back and forth slowly like a swing. As she continued holding it, she started to envision her own child in her arms. Whether it would be a boy or a girl, she still had trouble imagining the outcome for herself.

"There, now you're doing it right, keep it up." The teacher paid Misato a grin. Even the other women were impressed with Misato, despite her getting the cold stare at first. She held the plastic with careful ease while continuing to imagine the real thing.

"Now then, let's get one with the next step, shall we?"

* * *

As Misato walked through the quiet busy streets of Tokyo, she watched the sunset from the sea. She thought about the lessons taught to her by the class. Still it was hard to take in for the young women. She still was concerned on how Shinji would handle the situation. Not that she thought about being single her whole life.

Like Shinji, Misato did not have pleasant childhood either. Yet, would she be able to raise her child right. She wondered if she deserved to raise a family or could she even raise a family. Misato quickly turned her head as she felt push upon her legs. A little kid (around two) paid her a friendly grin after bumping into her. Misato smile back in greeting, even if it was false smile.

Before they could talk, the mother quickly grabbed the child away from Misato. "Be careful where you're going, Taka. I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay." Misato replied staring at the child. "You mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Okay, what's the question?" the mother replied back.

"Was it ever nerve wrecking having a child at first?"

The mother was shocked on the sudden question. But by her analysis on Misato, it seemed like she was a beginner. "I'd be lying if I said it's an uneasy and painful experience. But at the same time, it gives light to your life whether you know it or not." The mother gave Misato advice. She placed her hand on Misato's. "It's not easy, but you'll get used to it."

"Mom, I want some cotton candy." The boy grabbed his mother's hand.

"Alright dear, but don't let that spoil your dinner. You have to grow up to be big and healthy, you know."

Taking in the advice from the woman and her child, Misato tension started to diminish a little. She took a long walk that lasted for two to three hours. She took the time to glance at Child Department stores, theme parks, regular parks, daycares, and Family Arcades.

The more she observed the sights, the more thoughts had come to mind. She imagined her and Shinji walking through the park with a baby in the stroller. Even while living together, Misato and Shinji were anything but a happy family. They were more like a dysfunctional family.

She admired the happy faces of many family get together occurring throughout the country. Could she be happy like that? Would Shinji be happy like that? The pressure was almost enough to make her insides scream out loud. As she felt on her womanly stomach, she started to imagine what the baby face would even look like boy or girl. As she stared at picture of an infant nearly one month, she put on her best kind-hearted smile, imitating the mother. However, the baby in the stroller caught glance at her and smiled back to Misato's shock of this outcome.

Having returned and announcing his return, Misato quickly rushed to Shinji. After the first hug, she pressed her lips against his. As their toughs connected to one another, Shinji dropped the groceries. Not knowing where this was going or this sudden impulse, he decided to go along with Misato.

Before long, Misato had already started unbuttoning his shirt. After putting the groceries up, Shinji and Misato had retreated to the bedroom to continue their session. Next, Misato had aimed for the belt buckle onto Shinji's pants. As her home shorts and shirt was off, Shinji begin to caress Misato's body more and more. He went from chest to in between legs.

"Oh yeah, that's the way to do it." Misato moaned in passion holding Shinji's back head.

"I learned from the best." Shinji whispered with Misato's hand on his cheek. "So what has gotten into you today, why so forward?"

Misato continued to hold Shinji neck tightly. "Oh nothing, just glad that your home and here with me."

"You're tough to understand sometime."

"You're one to talk." Misato went on top of Shinji. "I just needed some emotional support inside and outside. Is that too much to ask?"

Shinji felt Misato head on his chest. "Not at all, I'm here for you always…"

"You love me, do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Enough to welcome a new member of the family?"

Shinji went silent after her statement. It was so sudden and out of nowhere. He kind of knew where she was going, but choose not to believe it. Shinji's mind struggled with the right words to say. Soon Shinji wet his lips and cleared his throat. "That's a major step Misato even for us."

"I know Shinji; we come from very different worlds. The feeling is freaking killing me."

Shinji faced Misato. "You think you're the only one Misato? To be honest, I'm very nervous too." He grasped her bare back. "But just like the Angels, we will face this together. We'll endure this together."

Misato's eyes widen, "Shinji are you saying?"

Shinji nodded his head. "I'll be honored to have your child. We'll create a new life for him or her."

Misato grabbed Shinji's face and smiled. "Then together we shall go, my dear precious Shinji." Misato claimed his lips again and continued their session.


	4. Out with the old in with the new

As summer time had come, the whether temperature had rose. It was calculated from eighty to one-hundred degrees in scorching heat. People either travels to the beach or stayed in their house with their cooling air conditioner. Useless it was working or school day, little to no people wanted to be outside on this time of day.

Especially Misato, she spent most of the day walking with Shinji. Wiping the sweat off her face and waving her fan, she tried to cool herself any way possible. A beautiful women like her didn't need to take punishment from the sun unless she was on nice beach.

"Shinji it is hot. Why do we have to find a new place? We are pretty much set with one we already got." Misato complained.

Shinji stopped at his tracks and presented Misato a water bottle. "No offense Misato, but I don't think raising a child in place full of old beer cans, cigarette butts and wet animal smell is the proper place to raise a child. If we want a good home for him or her, it has to be an in more quiet and subtle environment. You should know that."

"You forgot to mention a place that is less hot." Misato said tugging collar on her shirt and continued to wave her fan.

Shinji smiled. "I will try to find place with good air conditioner for you, okay."

"And add a nice warm bath, while you're at it."

"Sure thing Misato. And I'll see to it."

Shinji and Misato looked at the first complex, near the train station. From big to small Apartment complexes, Shinji and Misato have looked for a new place to live. Most of the apartment had nice view and rooms, but the rents were not affordable on any of their salary. Others had not-so-perfect texture that seemed a bit disturbing to both of them. Other was just recycled and butchered versions of Misato's original apartment.

After spending hours of searching Misato collapsed on the park bench, while Shinji was still determined to look for an apartment. But for his women's sake, he decided to rest along with her. He even presented her a nice Iced Coffee in a can. It could not replace Misato's beer, but it was refreshing.

As Misato rested her head on Shinji's shoulder, she asked. "Shinji, aren't you at all nervous?"

"About what, you mean about being a dad?" Shinji answered.

"Yeah, I mean you barely have experience with children let alone parent idols."

"Yeah, just a little. I mean it is a major step. Not just for me but for both of us." Shinji sighed. "Sometimes, I even question myself if I'll be able to handle this at a young age. I mean you and I have very big age gaps."

"Yeah we do, but that never stopped me from falling for you."

"I guess it didn't. And whether I realized it or not, my feelings were pretty much set."

As they continued their conversation through the sun, a newspaper flew by at Shinji's face. This action had caused Misato to laugh in enjoyment, even if Misato was not one for laughing at people's misery. To Shinji's surprise as he read the paper, there was an ad for a new apartment complex that had just opened up downtown.

And many residents were being accepted at this time. Putting a smile on his face, Shinji wasted no time going to the destination of the complex. Misato didn't bother to question what was on his mind as she was being pulled away. Neither Misato nor Shinji wanted to stay in this scorching heat any longer.

* * *

"So you're interested in a room at my place huh?" The laid-back manager inquired blowing out a puff of smoke, wearing baggy pants, plain shirt, tattoos on both arms, and wearing a bandana Japan style.

"Yes, she and I want the room that is available." Shinji answered.

The Manager observed Shinji up close. "You seem a bit young for that woman to be your lover, but whatever." As he put out his cigar, he started to show them around. "Here is one of the many rooms still around at this time. One of the tenants did not pay their rent on time, so I gave them the boot. But it can be yours, depending on how much you make or are getting in income."

Shinji and Misato started looking around the room and to their surprise; it was just as they were looking for. The room was very neat and organized. Its variety was even larger then Misato's original apartment. Its Master Bedroom was the size of regular houses bedroom. And even the kitchen and living room were even the perfect set for guest.

Misato already felt at home as she passed out on the floor, feeling the warmth of the Air Conditioner. If Misato was happy, then so was Shinji. Misato's childish face had begged Shinji to get the place. "We'll take the apartment." Shinji said to the manager.

The manager led Shinji out to discuss in private. "I don't know how you did it, but kudos on getting that women." The manager whispered to Shinji. "I'm pretty sure you'll have good time."

Having been found out, Shinji blushed nervously. "Um thanks I guess."

As Shinji was unloading the boxes, Misato decided to help herself to the shower. Shinji wanted to tell Misato to help, but she was worn out after being the sun. So he has decided to let her be for now. It was nothing that he could not handle by himself.

As the water slid down Misato's bare body, Misato felt her belly, and thought about the new life she was one day going to bring into this world. It was going to be a tough job for not only her, but Shinji as well. Half of Misato was nervous on this event, but the other half was determined to bare Shinji's child.

"Aw yeah, the water is just perfect here." Misato moaned with passion in the shower.

After washing between her legs, Misato stepped out to blow dry her hair. She felt the warming dryer soothing her natural hair like a head message. Looking at her herself in the mirror felt the same, while still in her thirties. Even if she was much older than Shinji, he didn't mind nor make her feel old. Nevertheless, this was a new beginning for both of them.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Misato went to the fridge to grab her favorite beer. Shinji was the first to notice Misato in nothing but a towel. "Shouldn't you put something on Misato?" Shinji asked.

"Oh lighten up Shinji, it's cool in here. I've been out in the sun all day because of you. And besides no one lives here but us, so you should be used to it right about now." Misato lied down besides Shinji.

Seeing the tired look on her face, Shinji conceded. "Sure Misato, whatever you say. But you're going to catch cold if you sleep like that." Even Pen-Pen just wanted to rest for today. And knowing Penguin's unfitness to the heat, it was a breath of fresh air to be in cool place.

"Don't talk down on me, I slept naked before."

"_I wonder what our precious baby would be. Would it be a boy or a girl?"_ Misato dreamed to herself. _"And what would we even name her?"_

"Sometimes, your such a kid yourself Misato." Shinji said rubbing on her lovely sleeping face. He gave her kiss on the forehead, bidding her goodnight.

As Misato slept through the night, Shinji begin to go online. Shinji homework for tonight or at least the coming months was, being prepared for fatherhood. With one hand on his chin and the other on the mouse, he scrolled through picture by picture of loving-happy-family. From mothers, fathers and child's, to single parents, Shinji wanted to tackle as much information as he could for parenthood. He had even looked at the pages of teen parenthood and online videos.

Shinji knew if he was going to be a father of a daughter or son, he had to be prepared for this event. And he very well knew that raising a kid by yourself was no easy task for any adult, certainly not Misato. But as Shinji glazed at Misato, his look turned to disagreement, since Misato was not everyone's ideal parent.

Like a robot, Shinji's eyes scanned through many info of fatherhood as possible. Because lord knows for Shinji that this was not going to is a walk in the park compared to most parents. As he gave his mind and eyes a rest, he lied back in his chair to gather up all the info.

Shinji's further train of thought had been disturbed by a sudden tough on his chest, which had spooked him. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I've been waiting for you to keep my company all day." Misato reminded Shinji as she was sleep walking, or at least she was half-asleep.

"Sorry Misato, I'm just doing some research."

Misato looked at the computer Shinji was on. Already, he had a clear idea what he was working on. "Well I think you have done enough for me tonight. So please come to bed, I'm begging you." Misato pleaded while still tired. "Now come on, I need you to comfort me."

Knowing that there was still much to get done, Shinji was starting to feel tired himself, even if he insisted on staying up longer. "You sure have been demanding lately. I guess it must really be your time of the mouth."

"Shut up and come to bed already. We'll figure the rest out tomorrow morning. And I'll even keep attending those mother classes. Right now you just focus on your own thing."

"Alright Misato, it's a deal."


End file.
